Las cosas que no hablamos
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Para Naruto era fácil ser impulsivo. Para Hinata era difícil expresarse. ¿Cómo iban a llevar a cabo una relación, cuando no se comunicaban, ni expresaban lo que realmente sentían? No todo era color de rosa, a veces había que decir las cosas de manera clara.
1. Inseguridad

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no hablamos.  
|**Cuanto más trato de llegar a ti, más chocamos.

* * *

 **#1** _. Inseguridad_

* * *

Si a Hinata le preguntaran si su personalidad cambiaría en algún momento, la respuesta definitiva sería no.

Su timidez extrema, su falta de carácter, entre otras cosas, siempre serían parte de ella. Y aquello le provocaba dolor de cabeza, porque no se podía expresar totalmente, y en ocasiones era necesario decir las cosas.

Muchas veces ella pensó que su forma de ser era el problema. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más sincera, si tan sólo hubiera dicho las cosas adecuadas. Había tantos "si tan sólo".

Pero era tarde.

Él se había ido, y ella no había sido suficiente. Todo lo que no se dijo, o lo que quiso decir, quedaría flotando en la brecha de la separación.

Hinata se sentía rota.

Y ahí, en medio de la aldea, con mucha gente alrededor, se dejó caer, llorando desconsolada.

 _Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos alejado._

* * *

Apretó más las manos a su pecho, mientras miraba al suelo. Los nervios hacían cosas extrañas con su cuerpo.

¿Estaba bien llegar tan temprano? ¿Eligió la ropa adecuada? Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, se sentía mareada y confundida.

No era la primera vez que salía a comer con Naruto, pero siempre se sentía igual. Su cabecita aún no procesaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Desde la pelea con Toneri, su relación con Naruto se había vuelto "confusa". Hinata no sabía cómo calificar lo que sea que estuviera pasando con el héroe de Konoha.

Él simplemente llegaba con esa sonrisa, la tomaba de la mano, y la llevaba a todas partes. Y Hinata era feliz, no podía pedir otra cosa, sus más profundos anhelos se cumplían. Pero había cosas que no se habían aclarado, y aquello le causaba mucha confusión. Durante esos dos meses transcurridos después de lo sucedido en la luna, ella y Naruto habían hecho muchas cosas: tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, e incluso darse uno que otro beso.

Pero ella ansiaba saber cómo se sentía él. ¿Qué pensaba? Hinata no iba a poder siempre estar por ahí tonteando con Naruto. Tenía responsabilidades en su clan, se acercaba la edad suficiente también para que le buscaran un marido, había tanto por delante. Pero quería escuchar los sentimientos de Naruto.

Su corazón le decía que él sería incapaz de jugar con ella, o que quizá, sólo quizá, tenía sentimientos por ella. Pero su cerebro, como si quisiera causarle dolor, le decía que todo era algo pasajero, producto de la conmoción. Díganle insegura, o tonta, pero ella no creía que é la quisiera.

Y el saber que lo más posible era la segunda opción, le dolía. Había sido ya tanto tiempo que tenía sentimientos por Naruto Uzumaki, que se había acostumbrado a ese amor no correspondido. Pero ahora que él la trataba bien, e incluso tenían esa extraña relación, Hinata sabía de antemano que quedaría destruída si aquello no concluía con final feliz. Bien decían que cuando tenías algo que deseabas, era muy difícil perderlo.

Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de vergüenza. Estaba completamente decidida de hablar con Naruto ese día, necesitaba que todo estuviera claro, saber qué pasaba entre ellos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Naruto había llegado, y la miraba emocionado. Entonces él decidió llamar su atención, tocándole el hombro, ella dio un saltito sorprendida, ruborizándose aún más.

—Hola, Hinata —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—B-buenos días… Naruto-kun —empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —Naruto se rascó la cabeza avergonzado—. Me quedé dormido, y de lo rápido que me levanté de la cama, me caí de cabeza.

Hinata se lo imaginó, y empezó a reír suavemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —él preguntó con curiosidad. Acercándose salvajemente a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

La pelinegra se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, mientras Naruto seguía invadiendo su espacio personal, mirándola intrigado, y con una pizca de diversión.

—Y-yo, um, e-esto… —tragó saliva, mirando hacia otro lado.

El rubio fue quien río esta vez, enternecido de las reacciones de Hinata. Se acercó completamente, y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la chica, totalmente fugaz, dulce y sin dobles intenciones.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba, Naruto se preocupó, casi, casi se acostumbraba a que Hinata hiperventilara cada que le daba un beso. Sin embargo, aún a veces se asustaba ante las reacciones de la chica. Pero vamos, él no podía evitar besarla, ¡ella se miraba tan linda y tierna!

Pero notó algo diferente después de que la pelinegra recobrara la compostura. Seguía sonrojada, pero evitaba mirarlo a la cara, y apretaba fuertemente su falda. Se miraba insegura.

—Hinata, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó algo preocupado.

Ella por un momento iba a decir que no, y evitar la incómoda conversación que tenía en mente desde temprano, pero se contuvo. La presión, y la necesidad de saber qué sentía Naruto, la estaba asfixiando.

—N-Naruto-kun, yo… —miró al piso—, creo que estamos haciendo las cosas mal.

Naruto era lento, e inexperto en los asuntos del corazón. Hinata no sabía eso (ni siquiera lo había pensado). ¿Por qué? Porque nunca se sentaron a hablar, nunca aclararon que era algo así como la primera vez que se enamoraban.

Para Hinata, las dudas de saber si él iba en serio o no, la tenían nerviosa. Se sentía incorrecto compartir besos, o abrazos, sin saber cómo definir su relación. Y no porque ella no lo deseara, simplemente se sentía mal, como si estuviera haciendo algo en contra de la moral. Sí, sus principios eran bastante fuertes.

Saliera o no con el corazón roto, definitivamente iba a aclarar ese asunto.

Naruto frunció los labios un momento. No supo cómo interpretar las palabras de la Hyūga. ¿Eso significaba que él había hecho algo mal? ¿O ella se había cansado? No lo entendía. El chico se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo, y de veras, que cada que miraba a Hinata, se sentía inmensamente feliz, y su corazón latía acelerado, por lo que hacía las cosas sin razonar.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, cuando se acercó a ella, y le plantó un beso. Movió sus labios de manera ruda, y tosca. Sintió como la pequeña Hinata, se pescaba fuertemente de su playera anaranjada, por un momento pensó que le estaba correspondiendo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notal que la chica lo que intentaba era empujarlo.

Literalmente Naruto sintió el rechazo puro. Se quedó en silencio mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, sintiendo un leve rastro del sabor de los labios de la pelinegra.

Hinata estaba en un estado similar; su pecho se agitaba rápidamente, debido a la excitación del momento, y un rubor cubría toda su cara.

Naruto jamás la había besado así, tan… necesitado. Y aunque fue corto, y algo torpe, le dejó una sensación tan exquisita e inolvidable, que la tenía medio trastornada. Sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo controlar un poco la reacción de su cuerpo, decidió levantar la mirada, y explicarle el por qué lo había alejado. Mas cuando fijó su vista en el rubio, se dio cuenta que había hecho las cosas mal, el chico reflejaba confusión y dolor puro en sus ojos azules.

Hinata no sabía qué acababa de pasar.

—Hinata —murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia el camino de tierra que atravesaba la aldea—. Lo hubieras aclarado desde un principio.

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No, no, Naruto estaba entendiendo las cosas mal, ¿cómo explicarle? ¿cómo?

—N-no —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta—. E-eso, no es así. No es así, por favor escúchame.

Si tan sólo hubiera dicho las cosas de manera adecuada, si tan sólo no hubiera tartamudeado.

Naruto pronunció unas tristes palabras, que hicieron a Hinata sentirse una mala persona.

—Oye, Hinata —metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y miró hacia el cielo—. Soy un idiota, eso lo sé. Tardé mucho en ver que siempre estuviste ahí para mí, quizá si no hubiera pasado lo de Toneri, ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti —espesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica. Naruto sonaba tan plano, sin sentimiento alguno—. Pero, creo que di por sentado las cosas, cuando en realidad, no puedo llegar y decirte: oye, vamos a salir. Como si nada pasara, ignorando el hecho de que estuviste muchísimas años esperando por mí en silencio. ¿Es cruel, no? Probablemente te diste cuenta de eso. De que no valgo tanto, y no soy la gran cosa —enfocó sus ojos azules, en los aperlados de ella—. Pero gracias. Me enseñaste qué significa querer a alguien de verdad, y dar todo por esa persona. Ya aprendí lo que es la confianza, amistad y el amor.

No sonrió, ni siquiera la miró. Pero la chica sabía que él estaba dolido, no por el beso que ella rechazó, ni siquiera por su frase de "no estamos haciendo las cosas bien", Naruto estaba lastimado, porque todas sus inseguridades, salieron a flote, porque inconscientemente Hinata las afirmó, sin que fueran ciertas.

Nunca se comunicaron, por eso no sabían qué pensaban el uno del otro. Para el tonto de Naruto era fácil dejarse llevar por sus emociones, comprender todo a su modo. Para Hinata, era complicado decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Uno tenía la habilidad para hablar, y al otro le faltaba. Polos totalmente opuestos.

El rubio simplemente puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, le revolvió suavemente el cabello, y empezó a caminar despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose de Hinata.

Lo último que la Hyūga vio, fue la espalda impotente del chico que había amado toda su vida, desapareciendo a la lejanía.

Se marchó, dejándola sola y aturdida.

* * *

Hola.

Sí, sé que es una historia agridulce, pero no se preocupen, es apenas el primer capítulo, todo va ir mejor.

Probablemente piensen que es un poco exagerada la reacción de Naruto, ante cómo se comportó Hinata. Pero como expresé arriba, fueron los pensamientos internos de Naruto, lo que le hizó tomar la decisión tan drástica de dejar a Hinata. O sea, el piensa que está siendo egoísta, al llegar de la nada, y pedirle que sean novios, y así, siente que no la merece. Y pues también cree que Hinata se dio cuenta de que no es la gran cosa, y que ella no lo quiere como antes. Recuerden que Naruto ha sido rechazado por la gente muchas veces, pero siendo rechazado por Hinata, ¿se imaginan como debió a haberse sentido? Siendo que él estaba acostumbrado a que ella digamos "viva" sólo por él.

Naruto está de lo más equivocado. Hinata feliz de la vida de estar con él, y lo ama más que nunca, lo único que ella quería era formaliza/aclarar su relación. Hinata se sentía incómoda de que se besaran y así, sin ser nada. Siempre he creído que es una chica de fuertes principios, y fue criada demasiado apegada a las leyes sociales. Nuestra Hinata no se expreso bien.

Probablemente estoy pensándole de más, pero sí, este short-fic, trata sobre la falta de comunicación de estos dos. De ahí el nombre, y me hace mucha ilusión, ¿por qué? Porque quiero llenar esos huecos que siento que dejó The Last.

Es obvio que ellos iniciaron algo después de lo sucedido en la película, pero tuvieron que tener un desarrollo, conocerse, aprender el uno del otro, y pues las dificultades de que dos personas totalmente distintas, pero enamoradas, tuvieron que atravesar.

Cuando esté todo bien aclarado, ellos serán más que felices, créanme.

Umm, esta historia no creo que tenga más de cuatro o cinco capítulos cortos. Es mi primera vez haciendo un short-fic, y ojalá que lo pueda terminar, ese es mi propósito. También, otra cosa, yo no soy muy fan de Naruto, desconozco muchos personajes, y sus personalidades, así que cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lugar, o sientan que no encaja con los personajes originales, se los agradecería mucho. Soy nueva en este fandom, pero realmente tengo un gran amor por el Naruhina, daré lo mejor de mí.

En fin, perdonen la larga nota. Agradecería mucho si me dejan un review, expresando su opinión sobre esta historia.

 _Por favor, no agreguen solamente a favoritos, ya que si te gustó la historia, también deja un review, eso es lo que hace felices a los escritores._

Es todo, un abrazo.

 **Lolli.**


	2. No tienes idea

**Disclaimer:** todo los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no hablamos.  
|**Tú no tienes idea de cómo me quiebro, mientras duermes.

* * *

 **#2** _. No tienes idea._

* * *

Una semana.

Naruto había contado cada hora, minuto y segundo, que había pasado. No se sentía bien, extrañaba a Hinata, de veras que lo hacía.

Se encontraba algo confundido por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Vamos, él sabía que era medio denso para esas cosas del amor. De hecho, la única chica que le había interesado desde pequeño había sido Sakura, pudo haber sido un capricho, por la rivalidad con Sasuke, o tal vez no, pero estaba consciente que en algún momento tuvo fuertes sentimientos por su amiga.

Y de repente, en un momento a otro, su corazón empezó a latir apresurado por Hinata, a preocuparse por ella, desear que esa chica tímida fuera feliz. Durante la guerra, ella lo apoyó, estuvo a su lado, incluso a pesar de estar sufriendo por la muerte de Neji, sin embargo, él no quiso pensar sobre sus sentimientos a profundidad, había otras cosas que tenían más relevancia. Sí, era un tonto, porque Naruto pensaba que era normal sentirse así, es decir, era su amiga, obvio que sólo quería cosas buenas para ella. Pero después de que vio sus recuerdos, en aquel genjutsu en el que fueron atrapados por Toneri, todo cambió.

Todo fue muy rápido, e imposible de creer para muchos. Naruto Uzumaki respondiendo a los sentimientos de Hinata Hyūga.

Pero si de algo estaba muy seguro, era de que sus sentimientos por Hinata, eran fuertes y profundos.

Y no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

* * *

Se encontraba agotado.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, y el sudor cubría todo su frente. La única manera en que podía sacar su frustración era entrenando.

Naruto frunció el ceño, al notar que el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, anunciando que la noche se aproximaba. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración.

Anochecer significaba que iría a su casa, se acostaría en el piso, comería ramen instantáneo hasta que le doliera el estómago, y después se haría bolita en la cama, lamentándose de su estúpida soledad.

Era bastante deprimente, si lo pensaba a profundidad.

Pensó en pasar por Ichiraku a comer algo, pero luego recordó que estaba bastante apestoso. Y la verdad no sentía ni ganas de ir. De hecho, esos últimos días no tenía ganas de nada, no era como que llorara en cada esquina, ya tenía diecinueve años, y había madurado algo, no era más un chiquillo.

Le habían pasado cosas peores, perdió a muchos seres queridos. Entonces… ¿por qué el sólo recordar lo que pasó con Hinata, le ponía los ojos llorosos?

Mierda, de veras que no entendía.

El regreso a su casa fue lento, él iba distraído, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

Mientras pasaba, la gente de la aldea, miraba con respeto a Naruto, las chicas soltaban suspiros, gritando emocionadas, incluso algunos se acercaban a saludarlo, y darle sus buenos deseos. En días anteriores, el rubio hubiera sonreído alegremente, y dado las gracias. Sin embargo, ese día sólo los ignoró.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su apartamento, se sintió aliviado. De veras que necesitaba darse un buen baño. Subió las escaleras, y se acercó a hacia su puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a una chica muy conocida, sentada en la entrada de su casa, mirando el cielo distraída. Al parecer lo estaba esperando.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó.

La aludida, volteó a verlo a la cara, primero soltó un suspiro de alivio. Después frunció el ceño, y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Naruto supo que estaba molesta.

—¡¿A caso eres un idiota Naruto?! —levantó su puño, y no se lo pensó dos veces, antes de golpear al rubio.

El chico soltó un grito de dolor, mientras sentía su mejilla hinchándose. Gruñó molesto.

—¿A qué se debe esto Sakura-chan? —su voz se hizo más grave—. No te he hecho absolutamente nada.

Sakura puso sus manos en su cintura, mientras preparaba su sermón.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que nada? ¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo? Llevo días buscándote. Vengo y no estás, y cuando estás no abres. Está bien que quieras aprovechar las mini vacaciones que te fueron otorgas por Hokage-sama, pero aun así, ¡tienes amigos, y gente que se preocupa por ti, idiota! —gritó mientras la ira iba disminuyendo de su sistema.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura estaba preocupado por él, y casi podía asegurar que los demás también. Naruto en ocasiones olvidaba, que había gente que lo apreciaba, y que ahora, él era el héroe de esa gran aldea.

Sonrío sinceramente. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió de vuelta. Ella siempre sabía qué decir.

—No me he sentido bien —ella lo miró preocupada. Entonces Naruto corrigió sus palabras—, no, no es de salud. Todo está bien… es diferente.

Hubo un silencio, entonces Sakura retomó la conversación.

—Naruto, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir —sus ojos verdes tomaron un matiz de seriedad—. La respuesta no es huir, y eso tú lo sabes.

Era cierto, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal, y débil.

—No es que esté huyendo. Ese no es mi camino ninja —miró al suelo—. Sólo me siento muy confundido.

Ella lo miró con pena, más o menos sabía de qué se trataba la cosa. El chico se había puesto en un estado similar, cuando Hinata se había marchado con Toneri. Sakura estaba segurísima de que la portadora del Byakugan, ni siquiera tenía idea del gran poder que poseía sobre Naruto.

Irónico a decir verdad.

En eso, ella recordó algo importante.

—No eres el único que anda como zombi ambulante —esto llamó la atención del rubio, Sakura sólo continuó—. Al no encontrarte, busqué a Hinata, pensé que tal vez ella me podía decir dónde estabas. Pero no quiso salir a recibirme. Me molesté un poco a decir verdad, pero después, como a los cinco minutos, salió corriendo —apretó los labios al recordarlo—. Se miraba terrible Naruto, no quiso contarme qué sucedió, pero nada más cuando mencionó tu nombre, se puso a llorar. Me rompió el corazón.

Tardó un poco de tiempo en procesarlo, sin embargo, no terminaba de creer en las palabras de su amiga. ¿De verdad, Hinata estaría tan mal como él? Y si lo estaba, no entendía el por qué. ¿No se suponía que no lo quería cerca?

Había algo que no estaba bien en todo aquello. Sakura no tenía por qué mentir, y a decir verdad, el hecho de imaginarse a una Hinata triste, le preocupaba.

—No estamos juntos ya —las palabras salieron filosas de su boca—. Creo que me adelanté mucho a las cosas, y ella no siente lo mismo que yo.

Ante las palabras de Naruto, Sakura empezó a reír fuertemente, el chico frunció los labios molesto y confundido ante la reacción de la ninja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú…. —lo señaló, mientras seguía riendo fuertemente—, crees que Hinata no te quiere? —se llevó las manos al estómago mientras se carcajeaba—. Es lo más estúpido que se te puede ocurrir Naruto.

De nuevo, el pobre no entendía nada, ¿era tan tonto de pensar eso? Y por primera vez, después de una semana, razonó que tal vez se había equivocado, o algo así.

—Sakura-chan, esto es muy importante —sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad—. Hinata es especial.

Sakura quien se limpiaba una lágrima que se le salió debido a la risa, miró a Naruto orgullosa.

—Eres un estúpido, cosa que ya sabes. ¿De verdad crees que Hinata, por si quiera un instante, te ha dejado de querer, gran tonto? Esa chica es la viva imagen de la devoción —sonrió—. Sabes más que nadie, todo lo que es capaz de hacer por ti, ¿crees que si no te amara, te hubiera protegido tantas veces como lo hizo? ¿Crees que si no te amara, hubiera arriesgado su vida por ti? Ella te ama más que nadie —lo dijo con tal seguridad, que a Naruto se le estrujó el corazón—. Muchas veces, la persona que amamos puede cometer muchos errores, pero aun así, no dejamos de quererlos —Sakura lo dijo más para sí misma, el rubio lo notó también, pero no dijo nada—. Cuando una chica está enamorada, es difícil que deje de hacerlo. No sé qué te llevó a pensar así, pero deberías ir y disculparte. Hablar con ella, decirle lo que piensas, y lo que no. Estoy casi segura que Hinata también tiene mucho qué decirte.

Sakura le estaba diciendo las cosas como eran. Era decisión de Naruto creer en sus palabras o no. Sin embargo, sólo le tomó dos segundos elegir. ¿Cómo no podría creer las palabras de su mejor amiga? Cuando ella sabía de lo que hablaba. Tenía que agradecerle, era la segunda vez que lo hacía reaccionar.

Iba a creer en que todo era un malentendido, quería creer que quizá todo lo que había pasado era un maldito error.

Tal vez Hinata también estaba sufriendo como él. No, es más, él podía sentir que la chica se encontraba mal.

Vio con orgullo a la pelirrosa, y sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrazo fuertemente.

Sakura se sorprendió un momento, pero respondió el abrazo de su amigo de toda la vida. Afirmó algo que había notado en los últimos años: Naruto había madurado, ya no era un niño.

También le sorprendió la altura del chico, sus fuertes hombros, y cómo su voz se había vuelto más grave. El cabello rubio despeinado, ahora estaba más corto. Definitivamente, estaba creciendo. Y ella no podía estar más orgullosa, sabía que en algunos años más, sólo habría felicidad para Naruto, algo que se merecía totalmente. Sí, el pasado no cambiaba, todos en la aldea, cargaban sangre y muerte. Pero al final del túnel había luz, y en este caso, la luz de toda Konoha era ese chico que la abrazaba fuertemente.

Hinata fue la primera en ver esa luz. Sakura sabía que le motivo por el cual Naruto tenía esos fuertes sentimientos por la chica, era algo así como ternura y agradecimiento, él había quedado impactado al darse cuenta, que cuando creyó que era invisible, y que nadie jamás lo tomaba en serio, había una chiquilla de ojos perlados, que lo admiraba en silencio, y pensaba que era lo más genial del mundo. Bueno, que aún lo pensaba.

El lazo que unía a esos dos, era muy fuerte. Superarían lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con ellos. Cuando hablaran sobre todas esas cosas que les molestaba, serían las personas más felices del mundo. No había mejor persona en el mundo para Naruto, que Hinata, ella era quien amaría a ese torpe como se merecía.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, por muchos motivos, pero el principal, era por alegría de que Naruto estuviera yendo hacia el camino correcto.

El chico sintió pequeños temblores proviniendo de su amiga, no supo qué hacer, así que sólo la abrazó más fuerte. Y así se quedaron un largo tiempo, sosteniéndose fuertemente el uno del otro, y agradeciéndose en silencio.

La primera en separarse fue Sakura, quien tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se talló los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, mientras retomaba una sonrisa, y en broma se tapaba la nariz.

—Cómo apestas Naruto —hizo una mueca graciosa—, un baño no te vendría mal.

Ambos rieron fuertemente, ahí, en la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, bajo una noche estrellada, como los dos buenos amigos que habían sido siempre.

—Sakura-chan, es una tontería, ¡pero iré a buscar a Hinata! —dijo emocionada, y decidido—, y no me importa lo que pase después.

La pelirrosa le guiñó el ojo, y con una gran sonrisa, lo animó a que fuera.

Cuando Naruto iba a emprender su carrera hacia la mansión Hyūga, se dio cuenta de que una pequeña chica pelinegra, lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, apretando fuertemente las manos a su pecho.

Hinata, estaba ahí, frente a su apartamento, mirándolo tan intenso, que él no pudo descifrar qué trataba de decirle. Sakura se encontraba igual de sorprendida que Naruto.

Entonces, la Hyūga, salió corriendo a toda prisa, huyendo de ahí. El rubio se quedó estático, no entendiendo nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata había estado ahí? Mientras su cerebro trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, la voz de Sakura lo despertó.

—¡Naruto corre y alcánzala! ¡No la dejes ir esta vez! —gritó su amiga, muy fuerte.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces, y salió corriendo detrás de la confundida Hinata.

Naruto, a pesar de su estupidez, entendió que probablemente Hinata lo vio abrazar a Sakura. Supuso que aquello confundió a la chica, y la primera reacción de ésta, fue huir de la escena.

Ese era otro tema del que nunca habían hablado, y era importante. Debía aclararle a Hinata muchas cosas. Él sabía que Hinata entendía la fuerte relación de amistad que unía al equipo siete, puesto que ella tenía algo parecido con Kiba y Shino, es más, muchas veces escuchó a la pelinegra decirle que Sakura era gran persona, y la estimaba mucho. Naruto estaba seguro que ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien, y eran cercanas.

No eran celos, o envidia. Lo que Hinata sentía era inseguridad pura.

Sí, era un tonto, porque él la había hecho sentir así.

¿Cómo pudieron estar dos meses así? Debían sentarse y hacer una lista de las cosas que no hablaron.

Pero por mientras, tenía que atrapar a Hinata, quien cabe decir, era bastante veloz.

* * *

Hola a todos.

He aquí el capítulo dos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Esta vez Hinata no salió casi nada. El protagonismo se lo llevó Sakura. Creo que expresé bien, la importancia de esta chica en la relación de estos. ¡Sakura es la primera en apoyar a la parejita!

Quizá esperaban más interacción entre Naruto y Hinata, pero necesitaba plantear los sentimientos de Naruto claramente. Y que alguien lo hiciera reaccionar, y, ¿quién más que su mejor amiga? Ya en The Last, es ella quien le hace ver las cosas, así que ahí me basé.

Sakura es gran persona, sólo desea el bien de Naruto. Y está más que feliz de que Hinata sea quien lo hace feliz.

Jajaj, otra cosa, el final del capítulo fue algo cliché, pero falta ver el punto de vista de Hinata, y porqué salió corriendo cuando los vio abrazarse.

Aww, ahora cambiando de tema, quería agradecerles por sus palabras. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, y pues ya les respondí a cada uno de ustedes como se debe.

Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

Un abrazo.

Lolli.


	3. Sin ti

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no hablamos  
|**Ahora que estoy sin ti, me estoy sintiendo insegura sobre las pequeñas cosas.

* * *

 **#3.** _Sin ti._

* * *

Una semana.

Hinata había contado cada segundo, hora y minuto que había pasado. Y cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba más, su corazón se hacía trizas.

Ni siquiera lloraba, se quejaba o expresaba cómo se sentía. Por lo menos los últimos dos días se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas la habían abandonado también por completo. Se encontraba en un estado bastante tranquilo, bueno, si a eso le llamas el hecho de quedarte sentada por horas, viendo a la nada.

Incluso su padre, en algún momento de la semana, llegó a mostrar algo así como preocupación. Pero Hinata no esperaba palabras de alivio de nadie, ni siquiera que le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Quería que le trajeran al mismo Naruto, y lo pusieran enfrente de ella, para así pedirle perdón hasta que su voz se quebrara.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, Naruto no quería saber nada de ella.

Y no le dolía el aparente rechazo del rubio, por dios, ella llevaba más de la mitad de su vida siendo ignorada por Naruto. Lo que le lastimaba a tal punto que estaba furiosa consigo misma, era que lo lastimó.

Lo hizo sentir que no valía la pena. Hinata quería correr y decirle, que él era como una luz brillante que encuentras al final del túnel, que era la persona más hermosa que jamás conocería en su vida, y que así como la aldea lo idolatraba, ella también lo hacía. Es más, aún si Naruto no fuera el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, el recipiente del zorro del nueve colas, o el héroe de Konoha, sí sólo fuera un chico común y corriente. Hinata lo amaría igual.

Así de simple eran las cosas. Sus sentimientos no disminuían o aumentaban por títulos ostentosos, ella lo quería por el valioso ser humano que era.

Y ahí, acostada en el futón, con la ventana de su recámara abierta, y la brisa de la noche meciendo sus cabellos, se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

Porque o era Naruto, o no era nadie.

* * *

Se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, dando golpes fuertes y certeros. Hanabi era pequeña, pero rápida. Hinata era un poco más lenta, pero tenía excelente defensiva. Todo eso era parte del entrenamiento que hacían desde pequeñas.

Pero pasaron dos cosas demasiado rápido; Hanabi le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su hermana mayor, quien no lo esquivó. Como resultado, Hinata recibió el impacto directo en parte de su mejilla, y la comisura de su boca, en pocos segundos, su labio inferior empezó a sangrar.

La pequeña Hyūga se asustó, y miró con preocupación a Hinata, quien sin tomarle importancia, se dejó caer sobre en el piso derrotada, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

—¿Onii-sama? —su voz sonó algo aguda—. Discúlpame, no fue mi intención herirte, yo pensé que lo esquivarías.

Hinata se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

—No te preocupes Hanabi —la pelinegra suspiró—. Soy un caso perdido, ¿verdad? —empezó a sollozar suavemente—, n-no… no puedo creer que estoy tan mal, al punto de que me lastime en un entrenamiento que hemos hecho siempre… ¡soy un desastre! —y siguió tirada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro, mientras lloraba, cediendo ante el estrés.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaba la brisa del viento, y los suaves sollozos de Hinata.

Hanabi nunca había sido buena para dar apoyo. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía qué decir cuando no conocía el motivo de la aparente tristeza de su hermana. Aunque tampoco había que ser adivina para saber que se trataba de cierto chico rubio. Hinata solía entrar en ese estado de desolación cuando se trataba de Naruto.

La pequeña suspiró, y se recostó al lado de su hermana, Hinata lo sintió. Pero no dijo nada. Era la manera de Hanabi de decirle "estoy aquí contigo".

Hinata apenas iba a decir algo, cuando en eso alguien la haló del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su padre.

Su hermana pequeña, también se puso de pie, e hizo la reverencia correspondida. Tanto Hinata como Hanabi mostraron sus respetos, y con la cabeza gacha fijaron su mirada en el suelo, incapaces de enfrentar a su padre. Quien cabe decir era una persona bastante imponente.

Hiashi soltó la mano de Hinata, y dirigió un vistazo rápido a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

—Hanabi, retírate —dijo fuerte.

La aludida miró nerviosamente hacia Hinata, preocupada. Se preguntó qué haría su padre, y sintió la fuerte necesidad de quedarse a abogar por su hermana, pero fue incapaz de ir en contra de las órdenes del hombre. Así que se fue rápidamente, dejando solos a Hiashi y Hinata.

—Hinata —la voz de su padre era firme y grave.

—Sí, padre —Hinata respondió en un tono de voz bastante débil.

El hombre la miró durante unos cuantos segundos, y finalmente le dijo lo que pensaba.

—He visto tu desempeño estos últimos días, y he de decirte que ha sido totalmente decepcionante —Hinata apretó los labios ante las palabras de su progenitor—. Ha decir verdad, siempre has sido débil, pero por lo menos hacías el esfuerzo por mejorar. Pero mírate Hinata, tan derrotada… ¿cómo piensas asumir el puesto de líder del clan Hyūga? Los ancianos han empezado a hablar, y pronto tendrás que elegir un marido, y hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades. Te di la libertad de entrenar como cualquier otro ninja de la aldea, pero no has hecho absolutamente nada, sólo tontear. Te tienes que hacer responsable del peso que llevas sobre tus hombros, y tú lo sabes. No me decepciones más de lo que lo has hecho, y haz lo que te corresponde —fue todo. Claro y preciso, tan al estilo de su padre.

Hinata se quedó ahí, temblorosa y con la mirada perdida. Se sentía de nuevo, como cuando estaba pequeña, todos esperaban algo de ella, exigiéndole que hiciera cosas que simplemente no le agradaban. ¿Llevar las riendas de su clan? ¿Ella? Ni siquiera podía pelear adecuadamente, ni siquiera podía derrotar a su hermana en entrenamiento, ¿cómo querían que cargara con todo lo que ser un Hyūga, requería?

Neji ya no estaba para apoyarla, y ella ya no era una niña que podía sacarle la vuelta a las cosas. De repente, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Las palabras de Hiashi se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que había tanto por delante, y que nunca le había dado la cara claramente. Por primera vez, a dos años de la guerra, se sentía más sola que nunca.

Era como si la única luz que siempre la iluminó, finalmente se apagaba, dejándola perdida.

Temblorosa, sentía tantas ganas de decir todo lo que tenía adentro, pero se contuvo, incluso a pesar de que las lágrimas entrecortaban su voz.

—Y-yo… intentaré mejorar, lo haré —sollozó—. Pero todo eso que me exige, padre, yo no lo pedí, ¡n-no lo desee! —gritó frustrada. No era la manera correcta de hablarle a su progenitor, tampoco se suponía que renegara de la herencia de ser un Hyūga. Pero por Dios, que alguien entendiera a la desolada Hinata, de repente, sentía que todo se estaba cayendo, y que por primera vez en su vida, quería rendirse.

No más lucha constante, no más intento por mejorar. ¿Cuál era el sentido? ¿Qué significaba? La persona que tanta fuerza la daba, ahora no estaba. Y sí, no era correcto que su felicidad dependiera de alguien más, pero, ¿cómo le decía eso a su corazón?

Alguna vez ella dijo que su camino ninja, también era nunca retroceder en sus palabras. Se sintió una mentirosa, porque justo en esos momentos, ahí, enfrente de su padre, quien la miraba con superioridad, estaba a punto de decirle que renunciaba a todo. Es más, que si la querían desheredar o lo que fuera que decidieran los ancianos, ni siquiera le iba a importar.

—Qué pena me das —fueron las palabras de Hiashi, duras y directas—. Dándose por vencida tan fácilmente… esa no eres tú Hinata.

Y fue todo lo que dijo, antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

La pelinegra suspiró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que la herida en su labio ya había empezado a arder, pero no trató de curarlo. Así estaba bien, ese corte era la prueba de su estupidez.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Hinata ya había logrado calmarse un poco. No tuvo el valor para salir de su recámara después de lo sucedido a medio día, prefería estar ahí encerrada, que toparse con su padre, u otra persona del clan. Sí, era una cobarde.

Se sentó al lado de una mesita, y sacó sus agujas para bordar. Al momento de buscar el estambre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que eligió uno de color rojo, es más, era tal su distracción, que inconscientemente empezó a tejer una bufanda, lo cual era ridículo, porque ya estaban a mediados de marzo, y la primavera estaba cada vez más próxima.

Hinata siguió en su tarea, sin pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco. Sus manos se movían hábilmente con las agujas, mientras rápidamente hacía el bordado. Pero, de un momento a otro, se detuvo, y abrió los ojos, parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sorprendió tanto, que las manos se le aflojaron, por lo que las agujas y el estambre cayeron sobre la mesita, haciendo un ruido sordo. La chica sin saber qué hacer, se quedó viendo el largo estambre rojo que había dejado caer.

¿Era irónico, no? Para ella, la bufanda roja que dos meses atrás le había querido regalar a Naruto, representaba su lazo con él. Incluso cuando Toneri la quemó, ella se esforzó por volver a tejerla. Era algo bastante tonto, sin embargo, para Hinata significaba mucho; esa bufanda había sido la prueba de la primera vez que conoció al chico cuando eran pequeños. Incluso, representaba su amor por él, ya que ella mantuvo esa prenda roja a su lado por muchísimos años, apreciándola con todo su corazón.

Podían quemar o destruir esa bufanda roja, pero Hinata sabía que ella siempre volvería tejerla.

Fue cuando entendió, por qué inconscientemente empezó a tejer. Se trataba de algo tan simple, como que quería reconstruir el lazo que tenía con Naruto, eso era lo que su corazón deseaba.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando alguien la llamaba.

—¿Hinata-sama? —entró una mujer de cabello castaño.

La pelinegra se ruborizó de pena.

—P-perdón —tragó saliva—. ¿Qué sucede, Chiyo?

La mujer ignoró las reacciones de la Hyūga.

—La buscan.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, ¿quién sería a esa hora de la noche?

—¿Quién? Y-yo no espero a nadie…

—Es Haruno-san, pidió urgentemente hablar con usted—respondió Chiyo rápidamente.

¿Sakura? ¿Buscándola a ella? Un montón de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza. Ha decir verdad, ella no era muy cercana a la chica de cabello rosa, pero la admiraba mucho. Sakura era fuerte, amorosa y con mucho carácter, algo de lo cual Hinata carecía.

Pensó mucho, pero no entendía por qué razón la chica del equipo siete, la buscaba.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesita, topándose con el estambre rojo. Y entonces entendió, ¿ella quizá la buscaba por Naruto? Hinata sintió las manos temblorosas, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿que todos los esfuerzos no valieron la pena?, ¿que lastimó a Naruto?

Se sintió llena de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Sakura? Después de todo lo que la pelirosa hizo para ellos estuvieran juntos. Hinata no quería ser juzgada, ya no podía soportar sentirse peor consigo misma.

Las palabras salieron flojas de su boca.

—Dile que no la puedo recibir —su voz fue plana.

Chiyo abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante la falta de cortesía de Hinata. Pero no dijo nada, salió rápidamente de la recámara, para entregar el recado a la Haruno.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos. Ese corto tiempo significó mucho para la Hyūga, bastantes cosas pasaron por su mente, pero tomó una decisión.

Por primera vez siguió sus impulsos. Salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido Chiyo. Su corazón le decía que tenía que hablar con Sakura, que eso era lo correcto. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si la chica la juzgaba, o no, Hinata necesitaba escuchar la opinión de la otra ninja.

¡Se sentía bien, hacer lo que le decía el corazón!

Corrió por los pasillos de su casa, rumbo a la entrada principal. Las puertas ya se estaban cerrando, pero Hinata alcanzó a cruzar. Ni siquiera le puso atención a la mirada reprobatoria de los sirvientes, quienes nada más negaban con la cabeza.

Se detuvo, cuando notó la pequeña espalda que se empezaba a alejar rumbo a la aldea. Sí, era Sakura.

—¡Sakura-san! —gritó para llamar la atención de la otra chica.

La aludida detuvo sus pasos, girando a observar quién la llamaba.

La verdad, es que se sorprendió bastante. Cinco minutos antes, se molestó mucho cuando una mujer salió y le dijo que Hinata no la podía recibir, ¿cómo que no podía? ¿Pues qué se creía la otra chica? No quiso insistir, por lo que decidió regresar a la aldea.

Y ahora, ahí estaba Hinata, llamándola. Sakura caminó de regreso, hasta que quedó frente a frente con la pelinegra.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió Sakura rudamente. Cruzó los brazos, algo irritada. Bueno, en realidad estaba bastante molesta, las cosas en ese día no le habían salido bien.

Hinata se sintió un poco intimada ante los penetrantes ojos verdes de la ninja.

—Y-yo —tragó saliva—. Lo siento, fue de mal educación, p-pero, me sentía algo nerviosa.

Sakura se sintió una tirana, al tratar tan duramente a la pobre Hyūga, quien no hacía más que verla con ojos de borreguito. Entonces, por fin relajó su postura.

—Está bien Hinata —suspiró cansada—. Ni siquiera estoy molesta contigo, ¿sabes? Es con el estúpido de Naruto… —ante la mención de ese nombre la pelinegra se estremeció, mientras Sakura seguía con su discurso—. ¡Una semana sin saber de él! Lo he buscado por todas partes, y nada. En una ocasión fui a su casa, y no me quiso abrir, ¡a mí! Yo que soy su compañera de equipo —los ojos verdes se inyectaron de furia—, te juro que cuando lo vea, ni rastro de su alma va a quedar.

En una situación normal, Hinata hubiera reído suavemente por el comentario de Sakura, sin embargo, ante el hecho de saber que Naruto no aparecía, la chica sintió cómo se le apretaba el pecho.

—S-Sakura-san, y-yo lastimé a Naruto-kun —al escuchar esto, la integrante del equipo siete arqueó una ceja—, me arrepiento mucho… he querido ir a buscarlo y disculparme apropiadamente, p-pero, ¿y si él no me quiere ver? —la voz se le quebró—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

A decir verdad, la situación era complicada, pero vamos, Sakura no era tonta, se miraba a leguas que algo había pasado entre esos dos. Si Naruto había desaparecido así de la nada, era porque estaba confundido, probablemente trataba de pensar a profundidad las cosas (sí, él a veces pensaba, aunque sonara medio loco). Y Hinata, bueno, de ella tampoco podía decir nada bueno, el verla ahí, muchísimo más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos irritados posiblemente de tanto llorar, hablaba de lo mal que la estaba pasando. Lucía tan débil y desprotegida.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el problema de ambos, es que aún no pueden creer lo que ha ocurrido últimamente —Sakura miró con cariño a Hinata—. Ese idiota de Naruto, aún no se acostumbra a todo ese cariño que está recibiendo, es más, creo que aún no está muy consciente de todo el amor que lo rodea. La gente de la aldea lo admira, sus amigos lo queremos, y tú lo amas —sonrió—. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, él brillaba más y más, al final logró iluminarnos a todos, nos llenó de esperanza. ¿Y sabes? —era una tontería, y lo sabía, pero fue inevitable que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, recordó los momentos difíciles durante la guerra, el regreso de Sasuke, las tantas pérdidas—. En aquel momento, cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de sucumbir, tú lo hiciste regresar Hinata, justo cuando iba a apagarse, ¡lograste que volviera a brillar! Quizá si en aquel momento no lo hubieras hecho reaccionar, nosotras ahorita no estaríamos aquí, Sasuke no se habría redimido, Naruto no sería un héroe, y tal vez Madara seguiría vivo, o ver a saber tú, por eso…—tomó a la pelinegra de los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No lo puedes dejar ir. Él es como el sol, pero para que siga siendo cálido y brillante, te necesita a su lado. Naruto acaba de descubrir eso, la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ti, por eso está tan susceptible.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿De verdad ella se había vuelto así de importante para Naruto? Tal vez. Pero, en algo estaba de acuerdo; Naruto siempre fue así de brillante, desde pequeño. Recordó a aquel niño rechazado que hacía todo por resaltar, por ser alguien, la chica por primera vez estuvo orgullosa de amarlo desde entonces. Ese chico era una pequeña estrella que cada vez brillaba más fuerte, y Hinata vio todo aquello con sus propios ojos, quizá no pudo crecer a su lado, o no pudo apoyarlo tanto como realmente lo deseaba. Pero lo admiró y le dio ánimos en silencio, hizo lo que pudo. Jamás se iba arrepentir de haber estado a su lado durante la pelea contra Pain, o tomar su mano durante la cuarta guerra, en cada uno de esos momentos, trató de devolverle todo el valor que él, inconscientemente, sembró en ella. Fue su manera de decirte gracias.

—¡Siempre estaré a su lado! —Hinata afirmó decidida—. Siempre, siempre. Incluso si él jamás me hubiera vuelto a ver, ¡yo lo hubiera seguido apoyando! Gracias a Naruto-kun pude avanzar, pude tener un poco más de confianza en mí misma… ¡realmente lo quiero! —no hubo tartamudeo o inseguridad en su voz. Eso era exactamente lo poco que siempre había sabido durante su vida: que toda la vida iba a tratar de apoyarlo y estar a su lado.

Sakura sonrió orgullosa.

—Desde aquel momento en que me tocó curarte cuando la pelea con Pain, supe que serías tú —lo dijo más para sí misma, con un deje de melancolía—. Siempre fuiste tú.

Hinata no entendió, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias Sakura-san —agachó su cabeza, haciendo reverancia—. De veras muchas gracias. Me alegro Naruto-kun está rodeado de gente maravillosa.

No hubo más palabras de agradecimiento entre ambas chicas. Sin saberlo, el lazo de amistad y cordialidad se fortaleció un poco más.

Pero Hinata Hyūga estaba segura de muchas cosas, y una de esas era que admiraba a Sakura, por ser excelente ninja, un gran ser humano, y tener una gigante capacidad para amar

* * *

Después de que Sakura se fue. Hinata sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, era como si su corazón le gritara cada vez más fuerte que corriera a buscar a Naruto, y así lo hizo.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando su padre le preguntó a dónde iba a esa hora, o las miradas de reproche de la servidumbre.

No vestía de manera adecuada, su cara era un desastre, y ni qué decir de su cabello. Pero esa necesidad extraña que tenía por ver al héroe de Konoha, crecía cada vez más.

Era como si algo le dijera que ese era el momento que había esperado. Ni siquiera le importó no saber qué iba a decir, sólo estaba consciente de sus fuertes sentimientos y que estos no se iba a ir.

Corrió tan rápido, que en menos de diez minutos atravesó la aldea. Conocía muy bien el lugar donde vivía Naruto (gracias a sus años de acosadora). Apretó fuertemente su pecho, dispuesta a subir las escaleras, tocar a su puerta y hablar con él. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que el chico se encontraba en el portal de su departamento, hablando tranquilamente con Sakura, iluminados tenuemente por la luna.

Hinata no supo qué pensar.

Se escondió un poco, aunque ni si quiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Y sin querer, empezó a escuchar toda la conversación.

« _—Sakura-chan, esto es muy importante —sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad—. Hinata es especial._ »

Esas simples palabras, sin dobles intenciones, totalmente sinceras. Fueron todo lo que Hinata siempre esperó. Ella nunca fue codiciosa, estaba acostumbrada a ser conformista, vivió toda su vida sumida en un amor no correspondido, pero jamás pensó en un más allá.

Ahora, por primera vez, deseó algo. Quería a Naruto a su lado, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería. No le importaba si era egoísta, o si tenía que luchar contra todas las chicas de la aldea. Esta vez, ella nunca lo iba dejar ir.

Ya lo había alejado cuando se fue con Toneri.

Le prometió no hacerlo de nuevo, y no lo cumplió.

Pero esta vez, así tuviera que dar todo de sí, no le iba a permitir que se fuera.

La pelinegra siguió observando lo que pasaba. Logró notar el rostro triste de Naruto, y cómo sus labios se fruncían con decepción al hablar, ¿también la estaba pasando mal? Pero de repente Sakura le dijo algo, y una sonrisa apareció surcó por la cara del chico.

Y de la nada, el rubio tomó entre sus brazos a Sakura. Hinata se sorprendió, no esperaba aquello.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿por qué? No eran celos o envidia, era inseguridad. Ella deseaba hacer que el rubio tuviera esa confianza con ella, que pudieran hablar cómodamente, como él lo hacía con su compañera de equipo. ¿En algún momento podrían dejar la incomodidad que siempre los rodeaba, y ser una pareja normal? Hinata deseaba poder ser una chica más valiente, y hacer las cosas que anhelaba, sin tener sonrojos exagerados, o empezar a hiperventilar ante una mínima muestra de cariño. Ansiaba besarlo, sin sentir que con cada segundo que pasaba se iba a desmayar, deseaba abrazarlo con la facilidad que Sakura lo hacía, ¡lo único que quería era poder hablar con él, sin tartamudear como estúpida!

Deseaba muchas cosas, pero nunca se las dijo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había una gran brecha entre ellos, y era la falta de comunicación.

Hinata no se percató que las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro. Era como si una pesada niebla por fin la dejara pensar, ¡ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer! Y esta vez realmente seguiría a su corazón, y estaría al lado de Naruto.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que cuando se volvió a asomar, notó que Sakura se separaba del fuerte abrazo de Naruto, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras que el chico sonreía convencido, declarando fuertemente algo, que hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra latiera acelerado.

 _«_ _—_ _—Sakura-chan, es una tontería, ¡pero iré a buscar a Hinata! —dijo emocionada, y decidido—, y no me importa lo que pase después_ _.»_

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido.

De la nada, Naruto empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, Hinata fue más lenta, como consecuencia, el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Hermosos ojos azules y una trasparente mirada perlada.

Las emociones de Hinata revolotearon por todo su cuerpo, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. El ver a Naruto ahí, tan brillante, la deslumbró. Sus piernas le temblaron, y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápidamente que sintió que iba a desfallecer.

Se ruborizó profundamente. Se preguntó si su cuerpo iba a reaccionar así siempre que mirara al chico, era tan desconcertante, pero a la vez, ella sabía que él era el único que le despertaría todas esas sensaciones.

Fueron unos segundos nada más, pero Hinata quiso decirle todo con una mirada.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que fue descubierta ahí, husmeando en la conversación de alguien. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto y Sakura de ella? Probablemente tendrían una mala impresión, o la iban a odiar. Le dio tanta vergüenza, que lo único que hizo, fue salir corriendo.

Y así, fue como Hinata Hyūga terminó huyendo, con Naruto Uzumaki persiguiéndola por toda la aldea.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Este capítulo salió más largo de lo planeado, pero es que, estaba tan muy inspirada. Para mí en lo personal, siento que Hinata es un personaje tan transparente y bello, que me es más fácil de escribir sobre ella, con Naruto me sucede al revés.

Pues, ahí está la razón por la que Hinata salió corriendo, no fue ni siquiera porque los vio abrazándose, fue porque le dio pena que la vieron ahí observándolos, y pensó que pensarían mal ella, algo cliché, pero así me imaginé todo. Y Sakura vuelve a ser la amiga más cool del mundo.

Espero y no haya decepcionado a nadie, por fin el reencuentro viene el próximo capítulo, el cual probablemente también esté largo. Soy una cursi al momento de escribir, como lo habrán notado, jajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante.

 _Por favor, no agreguen solamente a favoritos, también deja un review. Es muy fácil presionar el botón para tener la historia en tus favoritos, ¿pero por qué no comentarle a la autora lo que te gustó de su historia? Recuerda que nosotros los autores escribimos por gusto, y cuando recibimos un review, con el simple hecho de saber que alguien nos lee, nos anima a seguir._

Y eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo por ahí~.

Sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas.

 **Lolli.**


	4. Te lo prometo

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** recomiendo escuchar la canción Ai no uta, de Every Little Thing, mientras leen. Fue la que me inspiró.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no hablamos  
|**Te amo como si nunca hubiera tenido miedo, sólo espera.

* * *

 **#4.** _Te lo prometo._

* * *

Correr quizá no fue la idea más original.

Hinata estaba tan consciente que Naruto podría alcanzarla en cualquier momento si quisiera, y como no, si era el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Cuando se dio cuenta que seguir con ese juego era realmente tonto, paró en seco, decidió esperar a que él apareciera. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que al lugar al que se había dirigido era ese parque, donde hacía dos meses antes, lloró en silencio el hecho de que Naruto no la tomaba en serio, y también porque ella era tan estúpida para atreverse a darle la bufanda, en aquel entonces Toneri había aparecido de la nada, y Hinata nunca se imaginó todo lo que sucedería después.

Se sentó en el mismo columpio donde lo hizo en esa ocasión. ¿Qué curioso, no? Estaba ahí por segunda ocasión, por la misma causa: Naruto Uzumaki.

La pelinegra estaba al tanto de que ese momento sería decisivo, no habría más evasivas, sólo la verdad. Y por más que deseaba poner sus sentimientos en palabras, aún había restos de esa inseguridad en su alma. Porque sí, Sakura la había hecho ver la realidad, pero no con eso se iban todas sus dudas. La pobre tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse, pero algo sí era seguro, no quería alejarse del chico, no otra vez. Ella no iba a poder manejar todas esas emociones negativas de nuevo.

Se quedó viendo al cielo nocturno durante un corto tiempo, necesitaba tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar.

Había algo que Hinata siempre sabía con certeza, y no era algún extraño don, o poder, le salía al natural, y eso era el hecho de saber cuando Naruto se encontraba cerca. Podía sentir su aura cálida llenándola por todas partes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió de ver al chico a un metro de ella, recargado en un barandal, mirándola de una forma tan intensa, que el estómago se le retorció.

Quiso que las palabras salieran de sus labios, pero no lo hicieron. Sentía un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte, que no le sorprendió saber que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, lo que sí la descolocó un poco, fueron esas ganas de inmensas de correr hacia Naruto y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Mas se contuvo, porque aquello no era correcto, y ella no sabía cómo el chico fuera a reaccionar, ¿qué tal si la apartaba? Definitivamente no podría manejar ese rechazo.

Juntó sus manos en su regazo, y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparada para decir aquello que tanto le atormentaba.

—H-hola, Naruto-kun —su voz fue débil y temerosa.

Naruto, quien estaba a una distancia prudente de ella, se sorprendió al escucharla. Es decir, _era Hinata_ , raro que ella tomara la iniciativa.

El chico soltó un suspiro cansado, caminó despacio, acercándose a ella. Se sentó también en un columpio, justo al lado de la Hyūga. Por un momento, pensó que no era el lugar más genial del mundo para tener una conversación así de importante, porque vamos, los columpios tenían un significado bastante deprimente en la vida de Naruto, y quizá no era una buena señal, pero ya ni importaba mucho.

—Hola, Hinata —contestó secamente.

Ante la respuesta tan cortante, Hinata sólo cerró los ojos. Él nunca le había hablado en ese tono tan frío, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Apretó su falda, y tomó valor para continuar con lo que tenía qué decir.

—Y-yo quería disculparme… realmente quería pedir perdón —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Nunca fue mi intención herir a Naruto-kun de esa manera… jamás quise lastimarte. Lo siento por ser tan tonta, y débil, lo siento por no decirte qué estaba pensando en ese momento —por primera vez en toda una semana, se atrevió a mirar fijamente al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido.

Ni siquiera tenía palabras para contestarle, pero… ¿por qué ella se estaba disculpando? Era una tontería, el único que debía pedir perdón, era él.

Hinata siguió hablando.

—Tú fuiste el único que me dio fuerza. El verte me hacía querer ser mejor, y superarme, hacer que los demás también creyeran en mí. A veces, cuando era más pequeña, me sentaba en mi recámara, y me quedaba viendo por la ventana, llorando, me sentía tan poca cosa, por no poder cumplir lo que mi padre y mi clan exigían, pero entonces recordaba cuando te miraba en la aldea, intentando fervientemente que las personas te aceptaran, o practicando intensamente para mejorar tus técnicas, y me decía a mí misma "tú puedes Hinata, mira a ese chiquillo que no se da por vencido" —le regaló a Naruto una sonrisa llena de nostalgia—. Y no fue sólo esa ocasión, le siguieron muchas otras, cada vez que te superabas, cada vez que sonreías y lograbas un pedacito de tu sueño. Yo me sentía maravillada, era como si el hecho de que Naruto-kun fuera cumpliendo sus metas, me daba fuerza. Fue cuando supe que quería caminar a tu lado, por eso no me di por vencida, y con el paso de los años intenté mejorar, así como tú lo hacías… aunque lo cierto es que, tú siempre fuiste muy lejano para mí, inalcanzable, como si mis sentimientos no te pudieran llegar a ti…

Cada palabra puesta en su pequeño discurso, era un resumen de lo que había sentido a lo largo de esos años de quererlo en silencio. Para Hinata, pronunciar esas palabras, era recibir una puñalada tras puñalada, de lo que fue su amor no correspondido.

Y sí, ella era débil, e incluso una mala ninja. Sin embargo, jamás permitiría que alguien le dijera que sus sentimientos eran banales, porque no era así. Sufrió, y aún lo hacía, sin embargo, querer a Naruto era quizá la cosa más bella que le había pasado en la vida, gracias a él, ella encontró una razón para vivir.

Naruto bajó la mirada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué decir. Cada palabra de Hinata le llegaba directo hacia el alma. Él sabía que todo lo que ella decía, estaba lleno de sinceridad y amor. ¿De verdad se merecía esa devoción? ¿Era capaz de manejar ese gran regalo que esa chica le brindaba? Estaba agradecido. De alguna manera, siempre tuvo ese cariño que tanto ansió, aunque no lo vio a tiempo.

Quería decirle gracias hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieran pronunciar un sonido más. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar su mano.

Hinata se sorprendió ante esa acción, el chico sólo levantó la mirada y le sonrió suavemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Naruto sólo sonrió.

—Por apoyarme —apretó su mano—, por estar siempre ahí, y sobre todo por quererme. Gracias, tus sentimientos llegaron a mí.

Hinata empezó a sollozar fuertemente, las lágrimas se deslizaban sin piedad por sus mejillas. Ella sólo se dejó llevar, por toda la amalgama de emociones que las simples palabras de Naruto liberaron en ella.

Él ya la había notado. Él por fin decidió tomar su mano.

—N-no, y-yo debo decir gracias, porque Naruto-kun… N-Naruto-kun, ¿sabes? Tú me cambiaste —lo miró fijamente, ni siquiera le importó que su cara estuviera cubierta de lágrimas—, tu sonrisa fue la que me salvó.

Un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, y el recuerdo de la batalla contra Pain los sacudió. Fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta del peso de las palabras de Hinata, y sobre todo, entendió el tesoro que era la chica que estaba ahí, frente a él, entregándole sus sentimientos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que él también en algún momento, empezó a llorar. Si Sasuke lo viera, diría que era un marica.

Sonrió, y se limpió los ojos rápidamente, evitando que Hinata lo viera en ese estado.

—Hinata —la llamó.

Pero ella aún sollozaba suavemente, totalmente conmocionada.

La jaló suavemente, para que lo mirara, y tener su atención. La chica así lo hizo. Cuando la vio a la cara, notó que tenía la nariz de un suave rosado, los ojos hinchados, y sus labios estaban temblorosos, y aun así, él pensó que era la cosa más bonita que había sobre la tierra.

—Hey, ya no llores —tocó su rostro, ella se estremeció. Con sus pulgares le quitó cualquier rastro de lágrimas—. Escucha atentamente esto, porque no soy muy bueno con las palabras…

Ella sólo asintió, distraída por la suave caricia que el chico hacía sobre su rostro.

Cuando Naruto notó que Hinata estaba más tranquila, empezó a hablar.

—Soy un tonto, de veras —se rascó la nuca—. Según yo tenía preparado un súper discurso de lo que te iba a decir, pero… ya lo olvidé, sin embargo, empezaré por lo principal, y eso es, lo siento. Lo siento por todo, por nunca darme cuenta que estabas ahí, por no darte una respuesta después de lo que pasó con Pain, porque al terminar la guerra no te busqué para agradecerte por salvarme. Perdóname Hinata, por hacerte llorar tantas veces, por no darme cuenta de tu amor hacia mí.

Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos, escuchando atentamente. Cada palabra llegaba fuertemente a su corazón. Sin embargo, no quería que él se disculpara, no tenía por qué, nunca fue su culpa no amarla en aquellos momentos. Ella lo entendía muy bien.

—No, Naruto-kun —negó con la cabeza—. No te disculpes. Quizá yo debí a ver sido más clara, sin embargo, tú siempre me viste como una amiga, y eso no es tu culpa. No te puedes obligar a sentir algo —frunció los labios suavemente—. Yo sabía que tenía que manejar mis sentimientos, y me faltó coraje para mostrártelos adecuadamente, debí haber ido y hacerte frente, aún si no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, pero en vez de eso, me quedé en silencio lamentándome. Mas no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes? Le dije a Sakura-san, que incluso si tú nunca hubieras puesto tu atención en mí, yo hubiera seguido tras tus pasos, es algo triste, pero así hubiera sido.

Naruto asintió. Quizá ella tenía razón en el hecho de que él en aquel entonces sólo la miraba como una buena amiga, sin embargo, fue cobarde de su parte no responderle a su confesión después de la pelea contra Pain.

—Quizá al principio eras una amiga Hinata, pero después ya no pude calificarte como tal, siempre fuiste especial, muy diferente al cariño que le tengo a Ino, Kiba, y a los demás, incluso al que le tengo a Sakura, o Sasuke. No puedo calificarte como una amiga entonces… —su voz se volvió más grave—. El hecho que me salvaste todas esas ocasiones, movió algo en mí, siempre lo hizo, pero después de la guerra, sinceramente no le di muchas vueltas a las cosas, no soy ese tipo de persona que se complica pensando mucho. Y me sentía culpable hacia ti, por lo que pasó con Neji —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. A veces me preguntaba si estabas bien o no, o cómo ibas a superarlo, pero me daba gusto verte entrenando, y tratando de hacerle frente a tu clan. Esos dos años después de la guerra, fueron de recuperación, para todos. Pero no quiero que suene como excusa —él corrigió rápidamente.

Hinata sólo asintió. Porque todo lo que Naruto decía era cierto, si ellos hubieran tenido una relación antes, probablemente no hubiera funcionado, ambos tenían mucho dolor y pesos a sus espaldas con los cuales cargar, como las pérdidas, la reconstrucción de la aldea, y ayudarse unos a otros a superarlo. De hecho aún estaba en recuperación, ambos lo sabían, porque no había día en que Naruto no se despertara pensando en sus padres, o en Obito. No había un solo momento, en el que Hinata no se acordara de su primo.

Pero así era la vida, pierdes algo, ganas algo. Perdieron gente que amaban, pero se hicieron más fuertes para poder proteger a las personas que aún estaba a su lado.

—Yo lo entiendo —ella lo dijo sinceramente.

El chico sonrió de vuelta, y después continuó hablando.

—Cuando pasó lo de Toneri, me di cuenta de cosas muy importantes, entre ellas, lo especial que eres para mí, y que no te quiero perder, no otra vez —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Hinata, sé que es raro que venga de repente a decirte que te quiero, y ni siquiera debería tener el derecho después de todo lo mal que te he hecho sentir, pero seré algo egoísta esta vez. Te quiero Hinata, quiero caminar a tu lado, y sostener tu mano, te lo prometo, y yo nunca retrocedo a mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja —dijo finalmente.

Naruto pudo haber usado algún discurso romántico barato de esos que le escribían las chicas de la aldea en sus cartas, o bien utilizar cursilería de los libros de Jiraiya. Pero no, él simplemente no era así. No tenía experiencia en las chicas, ni siquiera sabía bien aún el significado de _amar_ , pero de algo estaba seguro, quería a Hinata, su mente y su cuerpo se lo decían.

Esa hermosa chica de cabello negro, que siempre lo miraba con admiración y amor, él la quería a su lado siempre. De hecho estaba algo ruborizado después de su pequeño discurso (era diminuto, comparado con las bellas palabras que la Hyūga le había dirigido), sin embargo, era todo lo que realmente quería decirle. Lo que ella significaba para él.

Y Hinata finalmente entendió todo aquello que Naruto nunca puso en palabras.

—Naruto-kun… siempre, siempre voy a caminar a tu lado. También tomaré tu mano —y así lo hizo. Entrelazaron sus dedos—. Porque nunca retroceder en mis palabras, también es mi camino ninja.

Después de esa pequeña declaración, tanto Naruto y Hinata no hicieron más que verse a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera hubo más palabras por parte de ninguno.

Aquel lazo tan grande y hermoso que los unía, estaba más latente que nunca. El chico, totalmente encantado ante ella, tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos, y con sus pulgares, suavemente le acarició las mejillas.

Y ella simplemente siguió observándolo, perdiéndose en los orbes azules que tantos años había amado. ¿Había un límipte para amar? ¿Existiría algún momento en que no dejara de pensar que él era el ser más hermoso y brillante sobre la tierra?

Probablemente no.

La caricia de Naruto sobre su cara era suave, y tímida. Hinata no podía estar más enternecida, al parecer a él no le importaba ella que estuviera llorando.

—Hinata —la llamó de un modo tan profundo, lleno de sentimientos—. Te extrañé.

Y ahí, en medio del parque vacío, la pelinegra se impulsó sobre sus pies, para poder alcanzar al chico, y puso un suave beso sobre sus labios, un roce casual, pero lleno de nobles intenciones.

—Naruto-kun —respondió separándose de él, embargada por todo aquello que no podía decir—. No me iré nunca más.

El rubio sólo sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo no dejaré que te vayas tampoco, y si lo haces —la señaló—. Te voy a perseguir, me volveré un acosador.

Hinata lo miró confundida, y después soltó una suave risa. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

—S-sí lo creo… —evitó señalar que ella fue una acosadora durante muchos años.

Naruto se ruborizó y frunció los labios, también empezó a rascarse la nuca nervioso. La chica no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción.

—Oye Hinata —sentía su rostro enrojecido, estúpida vergüenza, pero finalmente se decidió a decir lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo era cierto—. Cuando nos casemos tampoco me puedes dejar, promételo.

Fue un fatality total para la Hyūga. Él lo dijo totalmente en serio, no hubo ni rastro de broma en sus palabras, era una declaración.

 _Cuandos nos casemos._

—Y-yo, y-yo… —ya ni siquiera pudo responderle adecuadamente, porque empezó a hiperventilar.

De repente todo estaba borroso, y no enfocaba nada bien.

 _No te desmayes Hinata, no te desmayes._

Su cara se ruborizó a límites inimaginables, y sentía que en algún momento iba a perder la conciencia, entonces hizo lo único que le pareció razonable: abrazar a Naruto para sujetarse, porque parecía que sus piernas en cualquier momento iban a flaquear.

Y finalmente, se quedaron ahí una hora más, abrazados. Cuando Hinata se sintió mejor, no se lo dijo, no quería que la dejara ir. Y aunque él se dio cuenta, tampoco la soltó.

Había muchas, muchas cosas que aún no habían hablado, y lo tenían qué hacer, porque ambos querían que esa nueva etapa en sus vidas funcionara.

Pero ambos entendieron algo.

Hinata Hyūga amaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki amaba a Hinata Hyūga.

Caminarían juntos, a la par, por siempre.

* * *

Hola.

¿Qué tal?

Tengo tanto qué decir… en primera hablaré sobre el capítulo. Sé que dije que a lo mejor iba a ser más largo, pero no pude, quedó exactamente como debería. ¿Saben? Escribí esto con el corazón en la mano, me tardé un poquito más en publicarlo pero se debe a que estaba en exámenes finales en la Uni, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, y yo me hice una promesa a mí misma cuando empecé este fic, y esa fue que el día que llegara el capítulo de la reconciliación, iba a poner todas mis ganas en ello. Porque Naruto y Hinata se lo merecían.

Sé que pudieron hablar de otras cosas, como qué les disgusta el uno del otro. Pero eso es algo que irán conociendo conforme avance su relación. Lo importante, era que hablaran de sus sentimientos claramente, qué sentían, porqué y cómo. Creo que lo logré, me fue difícil meterme en lleno en el personaje de Naruto, porque… es Naruto, siento que en algunas partes no suena como él, pero era necesario.

Y pues, por fin aclararon las cosas, y yeeeeih, no puedo estar más contenta.

Ahora lo que sigue, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que me dejó un review, por lo mismo de falta de tiempo no pude responderles por individual, pero los leí. Cada palabra me alegra enormemente el día, y me animan a continuar con esta historia, los aprecio mucho.

Gracias al cielo, ya salí de vacaciones, puedo escribir cómodamente. La mala noticia es que, a este fanfic no le quedan más que 3 capítulos, y eso si incluyo el epílogo. En un principio al ver la aceptación lo iba a alargar, pero después me decidí por no hacerlo… desde un principio estaba concebido a ser un short-fic, y así va a seguir. Pero, tengo otro fanfic en mente, que publicaré al terminar este, el cuál sí será un long-fic, espero su total apoyo también.

Y eso es todo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo, espero y haber llenado sus expectativas, y si tienes alguna sugerencia, crítica, la puedes dejar en el review.

 _Recuerden no agregar solamente a favoritos, también deja un review. A mí como autora me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre mi historia._

Un abrazo a todos.

 **Lolli.**


	5. Determinación

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Las cosas que no hablamos  
|**Y sin saber, a dónde podremos llegar, no voltearé, pues yo sé que avanzaremos.

* * *

 **#5.** _Determinación._

* * *

Hinata ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho mal, para ser tratada así por su padre.

El día de ayer, todo había sido felicidad, amor y corazones por todas partes. Ahora enfrentar la realidad dolía.

Ella no tenía miedo del entrenamiento, mucho menos de los golpes, o el herirse, puesto que era una ninja, y como tal, aquello formaba parte de su vida diaria. Vamos, ni siquiera temía a morir.

Pero si había algo que en el mundo que asustaba a la Hyūga, era la mirada de su progenitor. Él tenía esa manía de observar con altivez a todo ser que se le cruzara por enfrente, sus ojos no se suavizaban ni siquiera con sus hijas.

Y justamente en ese momento Hiashi la estaba viendo con desprecio, como si le dijera: eres una basura.

La pobre chica sintió cómo se estrujaba su estómago de lo nerviosa que se sentía.

«¿En qué me equivoqué?», pensó.

La noche anterior, después de aclarar sus sentimientos con Naruto, ella regresó a su casa, pero no permitió que él la acompañara, eso ya hubiera sido demasiado atrevimiento. El rubio simplemente había fruncido el ceño con molestia, pero aceptó. Al final, caminaron unos cuantos metros juntos, Hinata se sintió atrevida cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo ruborizada rumbo a la mansión Hyūga.

Todo había sido perfecto.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando regresó, o eso había pensado. Se había dormido tan tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada más. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al despertarse, la esperaba una fría Chiyo para decirle que su padre quería verla en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Y así Hinata había terminado arrodillada frente a su papá, quien no decía nada.

Ella quería preguntarle qué sucedía, y si era necesario disculparse, aunque aún no sabía muy bien porqué. Sin embargo, cuando por fin tomó valor para decir algo, Hiashi se le adelantó.

—Supongo que sabes por qué te mandé a llamar —dijo.

«Para juzgarme porque ayer llegué tarde. Para juzgarme porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Para juzgar todo lo que hago.» pensó.

A pesar de sentirse así, Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera pareces la misma de ayer —la miró fijamente, refiriéndose obviamente a que estaba más animada, a comparación del día anterior—. Hinata, sabes tan bien como yo, que tu desempeño ha sido tan decepcionante este último año. Creí recuperar mi confianza en ti después de tu _gran_ sacrificio cuando la batalla contra Pain. Todo mundo te admiraba por tu fortaleza, que al final hasta yo terminé creyéndolo.

No respondió nada, ¿qué podía decirle? Él jamás iba a notar las cosas buenas. Para Hiashi, ella era sólo una heredera débil, quien lloraba esperando a que alguien la salvara. Quiso aclararle que aceptaba la culpa, que quizá no era tan buena como Hanabi, o nunca tuvo la inteligencia del gran Neji, sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de su desarrollo a través de los años, porque fue lento, pero poco a poco se había superado a sí misma.

—L-lo sé —fue su miserable respuesta. Apretó su falda sin atreverse a ver su padre a los ojos.

El hombre suspiró.

—Ya ni siquiera puedo abogar por ti delante de los ancianos… ya perdí mi fe en ti —Hinata sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, harás las cosas como debes, ya no más libertades. Y con eso me refiero a tu relación con ese Naruto, se acabó Hinata. Porque al final no eres más que esa misma niña débil —no fue una pregunta, era una declaración.

Había dos cosas en este mundo que ella nunca iba a permitir, la primera era que dudaran de sus sentimientos, y la otra, que la forzaran a hacer algo que no quería. La pelinegra entendía que cada quien tenía la voluntad de crear su propio destino.

«Lucha por lo que quieres», hubiera dicho Naruto.

Por primera vez se atrevió a ver a su padre a los ojos, no le importó que tuviera la cara llena de lágrimas.

«Enfrenta a lo que temes. », se recordó Hinata.

—Yo siempre he querido ser más fuerte, ser una honorable Hyūga—apretó los labios—. Sé que no soy lo que padre quiere, ni tampoco lo que los ancianos esperan. A-a veces yo misma me desespero de mi debilidad, pero, ¡no todo lo que dice es cierto! —tragó saliva—. Yo he mejorado, desde la muerte de Neji nii-san, y la guerra. He practicado mucho. Usted no puede decir que soy la misma de antes… s-sé, s-sé que me falta mucho, y seguiré d-dando todo de mí, mas no permitiré, no permitiré —miró a su padre con determinación—, que decidan sobre mí y Naruto-kun.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, su hija jamás, jamás se había opuesto a sus decisiones, es más, nunca se había atrevido a desafiarlo de esa manera.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yo no te voy a apoyar. Hice lo que pude, pero a ti no te importa tu posición en el clan. Y eso es lo más aberrante y vergonzoso para mí, porque eres mi hija —las palabras le salieron con más resentimiento de lo que el hombre hubiera esperado.

Hinata quiso reír por lo ridículo de la situación, más su forma de ser no se lo permitía. Ella jamás sería capaz de faltarle al respeto a su padre. Así que buscó las palabras más adecuadas para contestarle.

—Padre, usted nunca me apoyó, me dejó sola… ¿no por eso me integró a la aldea para que estudiara en la academia ninja? J-jamás, j-jamás me preguntó si yo quería irme con Kurenai-sensei… no me permitió dar mi opinión —se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes—. N-nunca he cuestionado sus decisiones, h-he aceptado todo, sin queja alguna. Y no es c-cierto lo que dice, a mí me importa mi posición en el clan, yo estoy orgullosa de ser una Hyūga, q-quiero proteger el Byakugan y que todo Konoha esté orgullosa de nosotros, pero no de esta manera —respiró fuertemente—. Esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Yo sólo tengo una cosa que atesoro fuertemente, y no dejaré que mi clan me la quite. Pero puedo hacer esto funcionar —remarcó—. Yo puedo.

No era una petición para que su padre confiara en ella de nuevo, porque él no lo haría. Hinata trataba de decirle que podía manejar ambas cosas: tanto su posición en el clan, como su vida privada. Porque las dos eran importantes.

Pero algo pasó que la sorprendió, su papá suavizó la mirada. Probablemente si no lo conociera, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ella lo notó.

Hiashi finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre—. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, con esas ideas sobre mejorar a la rama principal. Hizashi siempre quiso cambiar su destino… nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el que le tocó vivir, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer —miró el techo de madera del lugar. Mencionar pasado jamás dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, y la imagen de Neji muerto fue como una descarga eléctrica que la sacudió. ¿Por qué debían seguir el camino que les habían trazado? ¿Por qué no elegir su propio destino? Ella misma había sufrido en carne y hueso el dolor de no poder cumplir con las obligaciones que le impusieron incluso antes de nacer, sin embargo, si Hinata no había desistido aún, era porque realmente quería superarse y ser digna representante de su clan, para así poder cambiar la manera de pensar de los Hyūga. Quería lograrlo a como diera costa.

Y esa forma de ver el mundo, la decisión de elegir libremente su destino, se la había dado Naruto. Neji y ella sabían eso.

Ese niño rubio representó muchas cosas tanto en la vida de ella, como su fallecido primo.

La pelinegra quería transmitirle eso a su padre. Enseñarle.

—Voy a recuperar mi posición, y hacerle frente a todo lo que se viene —se puso de pie—. No dejaré que el clan se avergüence de mí de nuevo, seré fuerte… pero padre, me gustaría que usted esté a mi lado. No le pido que crea en mí de nuevo, ni que me apoye, pero sí me gustaría saber que me va a acompañar. Juntos, usted, Hanabi y yo, podremos buscar lo mejor para el clan —no hubo tartamudeos, pausas o algún temblor en la voz. Hinata estaba convencida de sus palabras.

Porque se sentía correcto.

Y Hiashi, en su interior, se sintió un poco, sólo un poco orgulloso de su hija. Y era obvio que no era la kunoichi perfecta, ni la más inteligente, pero tenía una visión correcta de las cosas.

Probablemente esa forma de ver el mundo era a lo que Neji y su hermano siempre se referían.

—En cinco días, en Kumogakure, se va a dar una reunión con el clan Takai. Es muy importante para nosotros reestablecer lazos con ellos. El viaje es pesado —aclaró—. Se deben de estar dos meses allá, para que todo quede en orden, la mayoría del tiempo son reuniones para dialogar las condiciones del tratado —miró a Hinata—. Si estás tan decidida a tomar tus responsabilidades como heredera del clan, es tu oportunidad. Irás al viaje, vas a lograr que se firme ese tratado, sólo así los ancianos cambiarán un poco su opinión sobre ti, lo demás lo tienes que lograr tú sola, porque —remarcó lo siguiente—, esas personas no son fáciles de tratar, debes de convencerlos.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Su padre le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad? Durante unos segundos tambaleó, pero no lo iba a defraudar. Estaba determinada a hacerlo. Iría a Kumogakure (lo que la asustaba mucho), y representaría a su clan con mucha dignidad. Lo iba a lograr.

Hinata Hyūga no se retractaría de sus palabras.

Ella había tomado una decisión, y no la cambiaría, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, porque se alejaría de Naruto, justo en ese momento en que todo parecía estar tan bien entre ellos. Era seguro que él entendería, también la animaría, pero no por eso Hinata se sentía contenta. Recordar toda esa semana en la que parecía un alma en pena, le estrujaba el corazón. Estar al lado del rubio se había convertido en una costumbre, porque junto a él era como contagiarte de calidez y felicidad.

Nunca fue una chica que le sacara la vuelta a sus responsabilidades, trataba de cumplir todo al pie de la letra, y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción, porque si algo le habían inculcado desde pequeña eran respeto y valores (a los cuales Hinata era demasiado apegada), incluso la gente siempre la felicitaba por su manera de ser tan educada. En cierta forma, y aunque sonara algo presuntuoso, la pelinegra estaba algo orgullosa de sí misma por esa cualidad.

Aunque había momentos como ese, en el que después de una inyección de adrenalina, venían los arrepentimientos. Sintió un poco de culpa, cuando un pensamiento rebelde de que echara todo a la borda le llegó, todo ligado al hecho de tener que separarse de Naruto. Sí, podían juzgarla por dudar un poco después de todo el sermón que le dijo a su padre, y tampoco pedía que alguien la entendiera (porque no lo harían), sin embargo, era algo cruel que cuando por fin aclaró las cosas con el chico que amaba, ahora tenía que alejarse de él.

No era como llegar y decirle:

«—Hola, Naruto-kun, quería decirte que me iré dos meses en una misión, nos vemos. ¡Espera por mí!»

No, definitivamente no haría eso.

El sólo pensar en la larga plática que le esperaba con el hiperactivo rubio, rompía su corazón en cachitos.

Ella sólo quería estar a su lado, tomar su mano, y tener largas pláticas con él. Con eso Hinata sería feliz, porque era Naruto, y eso enredaba una amalgama de sentimientos tan profundos, que ni siquiera las palabras más bonitas del mundo podrían describir.

Pero, lo iba a hacer, porque cuando arreglara el asunto de su clan, podría voltear sin miramientos hacia Naruto, y ser libre de estar a su lado, así nadie iba a dudar de su voluntad, ni obligarla a elegir entre dos cosas que amaba. Cada esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, así que si era necesario invertir tanto en sus deberes, lo haría, porque esa era su posición como heredera, porque se lo debía a su papá y su hermana, porque se lo debía a sí misma, y muchos motivos más.

Era la primera prueba de coraje de Hinata, por fin podría demostrar quién era, lo que había aprendido, y de lo que era capaz. Todo eso era gracias a Naruto, iba a hacer que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

Así que si tenía que invertir dos meses de su vida sin él, a cambio de pasar el resto de sus días tranquilamente al lado del Uzumaki, lo haría sin miramientos.

Se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos contradictorios, que olvidó totalmente que su padre aún se encontraba a su lado.

Hiashi observaba tranquilamente la cara de frustración de Hinata, quien reflejaba totalmente la contradicción por la cual estaba pasando, por un momento pensó en darle alguna palabra de aliento, sin embargo se contuvo, esos eran asuntos con los que su hija tendría que lidiar por ella misma, era parte de crecer.

El hombre decidió mejor retirarse. Cuando empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo brevemente cuando pasó al lado de Hinata, entonces le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, y después siguió su camino.

Hinata al sentir esto, despertó de su ensoñación, parpadeó confundida durante unos segundos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero entonces entendió el porqué del gesto. Volteó rápidamente hacia su padre, para decirle gracias, pero éste ya había desparecido dejándola sola.

Y fue cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de la princesa del Byakugan, porque su padre acababa de decirle indirectamente, que no se diera por vencida.

* * *

Naruto comía ramen como si no hubiera mañana.

¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Se sentía tan feliz, que no había mejor manera de festejar que atragantándose con su comida favorita.

Estaba tan absorto en su labor, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del tumulto de personas que se formaba a su alrededor, en su mayoría chicas, que soltaban suspiros de enamoradas cada cinco segundos.

Ayame, quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador de Ichiraku, estaba bastante sorprendida de la forma de comer apresurada del chico, ¿y cómo no? Ya se había devorado casi lo equivalente a ramen para diez personas. Es decir, Naruto siempre comía en exceso (desde tres a cinco tazones), pero el hecho de que llevara quince platillos, y aún no llenara, era preocupante.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica, bastante alarmada, mientras le pasaba otro plato repleto de ramen.

Naruto levantó la mirada, su boca estaba completamente llena de fideos, y el caldo se le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

Era bastante asqueroso.

— _gtodo bieng_ —respondió, o bueno, trató, porque al tener la boca repleta de comida, no se le entendía nada.

Ayame sólo negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencida.

Entonces una de las chicas que se encontraba en el grupo de personas, se le acercó a Naruto, bastante tímida.

—¡Naruto senpai! —lo llamó—, ¿p-podría aceptar este obsequio? Es de parte de mis amigas —todas se ruborizaron.

La muchacha le entregó una bolsa rosa bastante pesada. El rubio se comprometió a abrirla en cuanto llegara a su casa.

— _Gragbcias_ —dijo el chico de manera inentendible, puesto que todavía no masticaba toda la comida que traía en la boca, pero a pesar de no poder mover la mandíbula, se las arregló para sonreír… una sonrisa con olor a Ichiraku.

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas, Ayame hasta podía jurar que una estaba llorando debido a la excitación del momento.

Entonces, bastante curiosa, observó a Naruto.

«¿Qué le ven a ese chico al que se le salen los fideos por la boca, escurre caldo por la nariz, y aparte apesta a miso?», pensó.

Hizo una mueca asqueada, y mejor se puso a cocinar. Definitivamente Naruto no era su tipo.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, sobando felizmente su estómago.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo en Konoha estaba tranquilo, tenía una novia bonita, y aparte había comido ramen a montones… aunque a decir verdad, lo que más lo ponía emocionaba, era la parte de _novia._

¡Naruto Uzumaki ya no moriría virgen!

Se río como bobo.

Pero dejándose de bromas, Naruto de verdad estaba de buen humor, es decir, era como si una espesa niebla hubiera desaparecido del camino, nunca pensó que saber que alguien te quería, fuera un sentimiento tan bonito.

Lo curioso era que él realmente no se sentía diferente, o sea, era obvio que ya no era un zombi andante con el corazón roto, y sí, estaba feliz a más no poder, pero si hablaba de su relación con Hinata, estaba igual que antes que tuvieran ese malentendido absurdo. Era como regresar esa semana atrás, y volver a esos dos meses en que no tenían una relación formal, pero salían a muchos lugares, y hablaban hasta el cansancio, o bueno, él hablaba, y ella escuchaba.

La noche anterior, después de que se sinceraron totalmente, se quedaron abrazados hablando de cosas banales, sobre qué les gustaba hacer, sus libros favoritos, qué les asustaba, entre otras cosas. Naruto descubrió que Hinata era excelente cocinera, que no podía dormir sin una vela encendida, y que tejía como loca cuando estaba nerviosa (esto último él ya lo sabía). Ella le confesó ruborizada, que tenía un cuaderno lleno de "por qué Naruto-kun es tan genial", él sólo había reído, diciéndole que se lo tenía qué mostrar en algún momento.

—Probablemente la número uno, sea: porque come mucho sin enfermarse —había comentado el chico en broma.

—N-no exactamente —Hinata se había ruborizado—. L-la n-número uno es, es… ¡tu cabello! —y entonces se avergonzó tanto que empezó a carcajearse de los nervios.

Después rieron sobre lo tonto que era la situación, sin dejar de abrazarse.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente al recordar el día de ayer. Hinata alguna vez había dicho que él era muy brillante, entonces, si él era algo así como el sol, Hinata era ese lugar soleado en el cuál siempre iba querer estar.

Como una casa cálida a la cual regresar.

Caminó lentamente a través de Konoha, rumbo al lugar donde había quedado de reunirse con la chica, su yo más joven probablemente hubiera corrido como loco, pero ahora él no se sentía así, estaba tranquilo, seguro de sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la aldea, hasta llegar a las afueras, justo en el lugar donde estaba el barranco, rodeado de unos cuantos árboles. Él había entrenado ahí muchas veces cuando era pequeño, ¿cómo es que Hinata conocía ese lugar, entonces? Ella fue la que había propuesto reunirse ahí.

Naruto anotó mentalmente preguntarle.

Sonrió cuando la vio sentada sobre el pasto, mirando tímidamente al cielo. El suave viento mecía sus largos cabellos oscuros, dándole un aire nostálgico. Era simplemente hermosa.

Ella reaccionó rápidamente, y lo miró a los ojos, mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola —susurró Hinata, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, sonriendo también.

—Hola —respondió.

Ambos no dijeron nada después, dejando que un agradable silencio llenara el lugar. El rubio estaba feliz disfrutando del momento. La que se sentía hecha un lío era Hinata, porque tenía qué hablar con él, decirle todo lo que había sucedido.

Se sentía tan cansada, justo después que su papá se había marchado, le ordenaron que hiciera los preparativos para el viaje (el cual era en dos días). Toda la santa mañana había estado llenando papeles, escuchando los consejos de otras personas que ya había asistido a ese tipo de reuniobes, aprendiendo sobre qué tipo de gente iba a conocer, y cuando por fin había terminado, la pusieron a entrenar.

Aún le dolían las costillas, y estaba casi segura que tenía alguno que otro moretón en sus brazos, los cuales estaban muy bien cubiertos por un suéter.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Hinata había ido a encontrarse con Naruto. El sólo verlo, le hacía sentir mejor, y ver todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena. Se juró que iba a disfrutar bien ese momento, porque quizá sería la última que lo vería, por lo menos alrededor de dos meses.

¿Qué le diría él? Parecía tan tranquilo y feliz. Bastante ajeno a la amalgama de emociones que sentía ella.

Pero, Naruto no era así de despistado, sabía que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo por la forma en que Hinata apretaba sus manos nerviosa, y cómo en ocasiones su mirada se oscurecía al parecer de preocupación, ¿qué sucedía?

—Naruto-kun.

—Hinata.

Y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos suspiraron, y rieron un poco. Vaya, eran una bola de tontos, después de todo no cambiaban mucho, ¿y qué podían hacer? No tenían experiencia.

—Hinata, ¿hay algo que te preocupa, cierto? —preguntó finalmente el chico, mirándole directamente.

La pelinegra lo observó sorprendida al verse descubierta.

—Y-yo, umm —jugueteó con sus dedos—. N-Naruto-kun, voy a ir a un viaje.

Las cosas no iban a terminar muy bien, Naruto lo presentía, un sentimiento de inseguridad lo embargó.

—¿Qué tipo de viaje?

Hinata suspiró cansada, y mejor se decidió por contarle todo.

—Los ancianos Hyūga están muy molestos con mi desempeño. Esta mañana, tuve una larga charla con mi padre —miró al suelo—. Mientras hablábamos, pensé muchas cosas, sobre mí, sobre t-ti… y también hice una promesa, que debo cumplir. S-siempre he querido que ellos me acepten. ¿Sabes? Nunca he renegado por alguna decisión que mi clan haga sobre mí, siempre acepté todo, por más duro que fuera.

Ambos conocían ese sentimiento de no encajar en algún lado, y esforzarse para ser reconocidos. Sí, lo habían vivido en diferentes situaciones, pero al final, la sensación era la misma.

Hinata continuó.

—Pero entonces me di cuenta que no es ese tipo de vida la que quiero. Un grupo de personas no pueden venir a decirme, si soy o no soy heredera, o elegirme con quién me puedo em, relacionar —Naruto, quien escuchaba atentamente, se estremeció ante esto último—. Desde el momento en que mi padre me dejó a cargo de Kurenai-sensei, yo entendí que no contaba con su apoyo, y-y, no renegué de su decisión… p-pero, fue ahí cuando te conocí, y gracias a ti, dejé de ser tan conformista, decidí tomar mi propio destino —le sonrió suavemente—. Naruto-kun es ese tipo de persona. P-por eso, decidí ir hacia mis metas, y cumplir mis sueños.

Naruto no dijo nada. Una suave brisa acarició su rostro, mientras recordaba que él mismo, durante todos esos años, había tenido también muchos sueños, y que cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplirlos.

 _«_ _Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha. ¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage! Seré el Hokage más grande y más fuerte de todos los tiempos. ¡Más grande que mi papá! ¡Y más fuerte que mi mamá!_ _»_

¿Lograr su sueño?

Él la entendía.

—Yo también tengo un sueño, que aún no puedo cumplir, pero sin embargo nunca me daré por vencido, porque yo —se señaló a sí mismo—, seré Hokage. Y tú Hinata, eres muy fuerte, también lograrás cumplir lo que te propones, yo creo en ti, y estoy seguro que el viejo Hiashi también lo hace.

Ella asintió conmovida, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—M-mi meta es lograr convertirme en una digna Hyūga, y así cambiar a mi clan, p-pero, mi mayor sueño, siempre ha sido —lo miró fijamente a los ojos— poder caminar al lado de Naruto-kun.

No estaban ni a la mitad de sus caminos, ni siquiera habían logrado una tercera parte de lo que deseaban, probablemente les esperaba un montón de trabajo duro, piedras en el camino, sentimientos que superar. Pero Hinata creía fervientemente en que ambos lograrían sus metas.

Porque él era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze, héroe la cuarta guerra ninja, un gran ser humano, y sobre todo, la persona más valiente y determinada que ella jamás había conocido.

Y mientras el chico le permitiera estar a su lado, Hinata iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para cumplir lo que se había propuesto.

Ahí, sentados en el suelo, oculto por los árboles, ella se impulsó sobre sus rodillas, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y lo besó.

No era un beso fugaz como los demás, pero tampoco feroz, sus labios simplemente se movían a un compás perfecto. La pelinegra era tímida, y suave, Naruto era un poco más atrevido, pero igualmente algo cohibido.

Sin embargo, cuando se besaban, era como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Él sabía que podía saborear sus labios todo el tiempo sin cansarse, y ella jamás le molestaría.

El rubio colocó una mano en la nuca de Hinata, para acercarla, ésta le respondió pegándose un poquito más a él, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Ese iba a ser el último beso que le daría por un largo tiempo.

Cuando la Hyūga era más pequeña, se imaginaba en miles de escenarios cursis, besando a Naruto, a veces era en la aldea, otras en una cascada, e incluso en la academia ninja. Pero la realidad supera la ficción. Si pudiera ver a su yo de doce años, le diría que nada de lo que se imaginaba, se acercaba si quiera a la sensación de besar a la persona que amas.

Se separaron un tiempo después, ella estaba ruborizada, él también. Se miraron fijamente, y sonrieron.

Al ver esa sonrisa sincera, Naruto se dio cuenta que la iba a extrañar, sólo Dios sabía cuánto.

Se acostaron sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo, el cual ya empezaba a ponerse oscuro.

—Háblame de tu viaje —dijo, al final, cualquier excusa era válida para estar con ella un poco más.

—Salgo pasado mañana —contó cansinamente—. Mi padre dice que es una buena forma de que los ancianos me tomen en cuenta de nuevo, que vean que tengo interés en los asuntos del clan Hyūga… n-no soy muy buena hablando con las personas, y por lo que escuché, esa gente es algo dura. También, tengo miedo porque es en Kumogakure, esa aldea me asusta desde que me secuestraron —hablar sobre sus miedos con Naruto, hacía a Hinata sentirse un poco más aliviada—. Y tengo muchas dudas sobre si podré hacerlo, sé que es una reunión muy importante, y firmar ese tratado traerá muchas cosas buenas para mi familia, sin embargo me pongo a pensar, ¿y si fallo? No podré ver a los ojos a mi padre de nuevo, sin contar que… me sentiré tan mal conmigo misma, porque realmente deseó poder liderar a mi clan como se debe, demostrarles que están equivocados, y ayudar a la aldea, son tantas cosas.

Era normal sentirse así, tal vez no se trataba de algo muy peligroso, sin embargo, para Hinata representaba un gran reto, porque era luchar consigo misma, sus miedos y su personalidad retraída.

Sus manos temblaban.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he pensado mucho sobre tu clan, es decir, sé que son algo estrictos, pero apoyaron mucho en la guerra —recordó cuando Hiashi, Neji, Hinata entre otros, lo protegieron—, incluso estuvieron dispuestos a dar su vida por mí, aunque no lo merecía. Al final, creo que sin importar la familia, o de donde vengas, somos shinobis, y eso nos une a todos. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que vas a tratar de demostrarles, ¿no? —ella asintió—. Así que estoy seguro que lo lograrás, porque eres tú Hinata, y además tienes esa capacidad de abrirle los ojos a las personas. Ellos creerán en ti.

Ya había oscurecido, y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

—Gracias por creer en mí Naruto-kun —susurró—, muchas gracias.

—Tú siempre has confiado en mí, incluso antes de que yo te conociera, ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer yo? —sonrió, a pesar de que ella no lo miraba—. Porque así se hacen las cosas, teniendo el apoyo de tus amigos, y toda la gente que amas, pero también la confianza en ti mismo.

Ella asintió suavemente.

—N-Naruto-kun, creo que no te le he dicho, pero serán dos meses los que estaré fuera, y la verdad, me siento muy triste.

Él tampoco se encontraba tan animado con la idea de que justamente después que solucionaban un mal entendido, se tenían que separar, obviamente era doloroso para cualquiera. Aunque también ya se había hecho la idea de que sería un tiempo largo en el que Hinata estaría en la misión, así resultaba siempre que se trataba de alguna visita diplomática.

—Hinata, te voy a extrañar —su voz sonó grave, con más sentimiento de lo que él hubiera querido.

—Y yo a ti.

Sin embargo, Naruto aún no había acabado.

—Pero no puedes regresar sin cumplir lo que te propusiste, que yo tampoco me quedaré sin hacer nada, ¡trabajaré muy duro! —afirmó con entusiasmo—. Y demuéstrale a toda esa bola de viejos decrépitos, lo genial que eres, de veras.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, para evitar la risa.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! No les digas así—le reprendió.

Él se enderezó rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué no? Parecen momias andantes, no lo niegues, nada más les faltan las vendas, y quedarán idénticos.

Y ya son poder evitarlo más, ambos rompieron a carcajadas, que de alguna manera aliviaron los sentimientos agridulces que los envolvían.

—Te prometo que me esforzaré, y en cuanto regrese, no me apartaré más —dijo ella al rato. Era un compromiso, y una mentira a medias, porque más adelante tal vez surgirían momentos parecidos, donde tendrían que irse a una misión, o tratar con asuntos de la aldea, y aunque no lo quisieran, iban a tener que separarse.

Pero el corazón de Hinata le decía, que una vez que atravesaran esa prueba, su lazo se haría más fuerte.

Naruto le sonrió abiertamente, en total acuerdo con sus palabras. De repente, le surgió una idea, y se puso algo nervioso, empezó a rascarse la ruca con insistencia.

—Oye Hinata, puesto que te vas a ir tanto tiempo —dijo como que no quiere la cosa—, deberíamos besarnos un poco más, ya sabes, en compensación por esos dos meses que no nos veremos.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un rubor se extendía por toda su cara, aparecieron las estúpidas mariposas (aunque parecían abejas, la verdad), en su estómago.

—S-sí —susurró bajito, avergonzada hasta la médula.

¿Él había escuchado bien? No lo evitó, y sus mejillas también se colorearon de leve rosa.

—Bien…

Y Naruto le besó suavemente la frente, después bajó a su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios, y fue tanto la tortura, que al final fue Hinata quien lo acercó a su boca.

Se besaron tanto como nunca lo habían hecho. Cada beso representaba un adiós, un te quiero no dicho, las lágrimas que ella ya no quería derramar, la sensación de soledad que él sentía, y el hecho de que se iban a extrañar como nunca.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios de hincharon, y la respiración escaseó.

Porque al final, Hinata se iría y emprendería un cansado viaje, y Naruto se quedaría en la aldea, en la soledad de su casa.

Lo único que les quedaba, era afrontar lo que se les venía encima, y esperar.

* * *

Hola.

Uff, tanto que decir, empezaré hablando sobre le capítulo.

Este capítulo me fue difícil de escribir. Si hay algo que odio, son las separaciones, y la verdad, mientras escribía, pensé que era demasiado pronto. Pero, si no pasaba ahorita, pasaría en algún momento. Me imagino, o no sé, que ellos después de The Last, seguían haciendo misiones, así que pensé que les costaría separarse por primera vez, ya establecidos como pareja.

Y, personalmente, creo que el personaje que más ha crecido en mi historia, es Hinata, al final logró su sueño, y Naruto también, pero él ya sabíamos que lo iba a lograr. Oh, y por cierto, puede que en algunas partes me salgo de la personalidad de Naruto, estoy trabajando en eso.

La escena de Naruto comiendo ramen como obsesivo, no sé ni porqué la escribí, jajaja. Tenía el capítulo escrito a la mitad, y ya no lo había continuado porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, entonces decidí abrir el archivo, y escribir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y es fue Naruto comiendo feliz de la vida, gracias a él retomé hilo del capítulo, ¡viva la comida!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, el próximo capítulo es el final, y luego un pequeño epílogo.

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toma la molestia de leerme. Cada review me hace muy feliz, y siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa :).

Ojalá y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario y sugerencia es bienvenida.

Un abrazo.

Lolli.


End file.
